Damned Choir
by infractus monumentum
Summary: SoKa The violinist was then joined by the rest of the symphony, and the damned choir could just be put at bay.


Damned Choir

Illicit Memory

(Oh god, it's NOT a Naruto oneshot? What has the world come to??)

The music in his heart just tended to fade out when no one was around.

It wasn't that he was genuinely unhappy, it was just… He was happier when people were around.

He knew that it was stupid, and that technically, he was never alone (_thanks to an amazing little Nobody who had found his Somebody and lived somewhere in the confines of his heart… body… whatever._).

Okay, so maybe it was just an act? Maybe somewhere along the line he had lost sight of the true purpose and started fighting, fighting to set the worlds straight, and not to save himself. Where had the _true_ Sora gotten lost?

He wished that the monotones in his heart would stop playing their prelude, and they'd let the damned choir in. Because in the end, they were all damned, weren't they? It was sad that he thought like this. He was normally all smiley, happy-go-lucky keyblade weilder. Riku would have a conniption if he found out that his best friend was actually so morbid.

But they would all die one day. It didn't matter who they were. King Mickey, yeah, he'd go. Hercules would kick the bucket (eventually). Riku'd bite the bullet. Kairi, too. Tarzan, Donald, Goofy, Alice, Simba, Nala, Ariel, Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, Tidus, Hayner, Pence, Olette… All of them. Everyone he had ever met. They'd eventually die.

Who were they to fight it? He had saved the world… **twice!**... but to what end?

_Why do you think about things like that? What's the point? Sure, you're going to die, but why let that stop you from living?_

Roxas was right. He was wrong, but he was right, Sora guessed. He **needed** to think about these things, because… why did he, again? Okay, so maybe he had forgotten, but he _did_. There was a reason. Somewhere.

_You do it because… I have no idea, either._

How helpful he was.

"Sora?" A delicate voice. He turned his head to see Kairi standing there, her ever-present thalassa-shell charm around her neck.

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

_Don't tell her the truth, she'll think you're cra-_

"Death. We're all going to die. I'm trying to figure out whether or not that whole… 'saving the world' thing was worth it." He said this all so seriously – a definitely non-Sora characteristic.

The petite redhead quirked brow. "You think about that stuff?" She smirked. "You're starting to sound like Riku."

The prelude added a violinist – a lighter, sweeter melody adding into the dull brass.

"Yeah, I guess." He smiled faintly, rubbing the back of his head.

She moved forward, sitting next to him. It was 'their' spot – then end of the dock.

(_"Sora, don't ever change!"_

"_Huh? What does that mean, Kai-"_)

"It's a good thing to figure out, though, I guess. Because once you figure it out, you won't have to worry about it anymore. Can I try to help?"

"Sure." So, she didn't think he was crazy?

_Yeah, she does – of course she does. She's just trying to get you out of it, because she's your __**friend**_

_**Kairi, why would he be thinking about something like that?**_

Hell if she knew. But he was her friend, and she wasn't going to let him succumb to the darkness this late in the game.

_**Because no matter how much we fight it off, it'll always be there, right?**_

Right. She studied the brunette next to her. The way his ocean hues seemed so… vacant – it was a scary prospect to see his heart consumed.

"I think you saved the world because… You saved the future. I mean, the people you saved – they can have kids now, right? And their kids can have kids. By saving now, you saved forever… At least, until something like this happens again. But it's the universe, it'll always recycle and repeat things, over and over again." She took a breath, her eyes focusing on the horizon.

_**He made everything right, and he made the future right, and he has no reason to worry about it.**_

Correct again. "If you hadn't saved everything, there would never be anything, ever again."

The lone violinist was joined with a another four. And then more instruments, winds, percussion… Until the symphony returned.

"So, even if the people I've immediately saved die – there will always be someone else to take their place and keep living… So I guess I saved a lot." He grinned. "You're right."

"I know I am."

"Thanks, Kairi." He stood, offering his hand to her, aiding her in her ascent to bipedal movement.

"You're welcome, Sor-"

Her voice was cut off as he moved forward quickly, sealing her lips with his. Her eyes widened momentarily, and then closed as his had.

_In giving him a reason for saving the world, she had given him a reason to live. And he would be a member of the damned choir before he would give up this life._

A/N: Short, sweet, and simple. Okay, so maybe not so simple, because I can feel the angsty undercurrents. Everyone questions existence sometimes, though, and even though Sora has unquestioned faith in everything, I figure at some point he's going to give it up, you know? I dunno. I figured if he started questioning things, it would take something easy to set it right. Because it's Sora, haha.


End file.
